


Getting Through to You

by LexiG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional mask, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionless Yuuri, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maybe a bit Sad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self punishment (Non physical), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Swearing, Yuuri gives no fucks, a little out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiG/pseuds/LexiG
Summary: Stoic. That was the only word that Viktor could think of to describe the mannerisms of Yuuri Katsuki. They had started this game almost three weeks ago, the first day Yuuri showed up at the little family owned coffee shop on Thirty Third street. Every day, Viktor turned on his charms only to receive nothing in return. Just a bored, blank stare. This left Viktor confused, and if he was honest with himself, frustrated as well. Viktor Nikiforov had never met a single person he couldn’t have. Viktor was used to having who he wanted, when he wanted. So why was Yuuri  so different from the rest?





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever! So I am perfectly open to any feedback/ constructive criticism anyone has to offer! Enjoy! This chapter is super short but hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses.

 

Stoic. That was the only word that Viktor could think of to describe the mannerisms of Yuuri Katsuki. They had started this game almost three weeks ago, the first day Yuuri showed up at the little family owned coffee shop on Thirty Third street. Every day, Viktor turned on his charms only to receive nothing in return. Just a bored, blank stare. This left Viktor confused, and if he was honest with himself, frustrated as well. Viktor Nikiforov had never met a single person he couldn’t have. Viktor was used to having who he wanted, when he wanted. So why was Yuuri  so different from the rest?

Viktor was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by an idea. If he wanted the man so badly, it would make sense to try and talk to him, rather than send him a bunch of winks and smirks from across the shop. He strode up to the table the young man was sitting at, confidence in every step he took.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to the chair across from Yuuri.

“If you want.” Yuuri said, bored eyes never leaving the screen of his plain, black laptop.

Viktor was slightly taken aback by the young man’s reactions. Usually such requests would be met with an eager “Please” while their eyes desperately tried to be the focus of Viktor’s icy stare. However, Yuuri just kept typing on, blank eyes never once looking up. Determined to try and create conversation, Viktor began speaking.

“What are you working on?” He started.

“Work.” Yuuri answered, not a single hint of emotion in his voice.

“Oh. Sounds interesting. What kind of work?”

At that, Yuuri’s chocolate brown eyes finally left the screen to meet Viktor’s, hardening into what almost seemed to be a glare.

“School work.” He stated blankly before returning to his work.

Viktor realized that today’s coffee stop had taken longer than usual, and that he was risking running late to work.

“Well, I’ve got to head out now, but it was nice speaking to you. See you tomorrow.” His only reply was a faint nod.

Viktor walked out of the coffee shop, shaking his head and mentally scolding himself.

 _What’s wrong with you? You could have practically anybody_.  _Why are you dwelling on that boy so much? You don’t need him._

Viktor pondered these thoughts all the way to his workplace before getting ready to start his day.


	2. Bottled Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got such a positive response to my first chapter! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on this work!  
> Anyway, this chapter is told more from Yuuri's point of view, so let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Yuuri waited for the silver-haired man to leave the coffee shop before finally relaxing. Yuuri knew that if Viktor kept this up, his stoic facade would crack until it crumbled completely. And Yuuri could not have that. The young man knew that showing his emotions would leave him vulnerable, and Yuuri hated being vulnerable. 

Yuuri had had his previous vulnerability taken advantage of  one too many times, and had decided that it was time to change. He had committed himself to near solitude, Phichit Chulanont being the only person he could consider close to a friend. Yuuri and Phichit shared their college dorm. Phichit was the only person besides family that Yuuri had ever shown emotion to. Phichit had tried to convince Yuuri to pursue therapy, but Yuuri shot the idea down every time it was mentioned. 

“I don’t trust them.” He would say.

“Why don’t you trust them?” 

“If I go in and talk to them, they’re just going to see me as whatever’s wrong with me. They’re not going to see me as Yuuri.”

“Do you even see you as Yuuri?” Phichit would question.

It was questions like those that sent chills up Yuuri’s spine and kept him awake at night.

“I’m not going.” Yuuri would finalize.  

Yuuri knew that Phichit cared, but he didn’t know why. Why would someone waste so much time and energy on someone like him? And then to expect nothing in return on top of that? Yuuri assumed that Phichit got taken advantage of a lot, despite his strong confidence and self esteem.

Yuuri was plucked out of his thoughts by his table being bumped, nearly spilling his coffee onto his lap. Luckily, Yuuri was able to catch the cup before it spilled completely over.

“Oh my gosh I’m  _ soo _ sorry.” The girl said. She seemed to be around Yuuri’s age, maybe a year or so younger. Yuuri watched as what seemed to be her friends snickered. 

“Here, let me get you a napkin.” She said, making it completely obvious that she was up to something.  

Yuuri’s face never faltered. His eyes followed the pale readhead with nothing but a bored blank stare. He gave a small nod when handed the napkins. His eyes once again hardened into a glare when he realized there was a number scrawled onto one of the napkins. A prank. That’s what he decided. No one would actually want to give him their number. 

Yuuri heard the angry voice of a young teenage boy.

“Mila, cut this shit out and let’s go already. I’m bored out of my mind.” The blond boy whined.

“Well, you decided to come along so don’t complain.” The redhead said, rolling her eyes.

“I wanted to go to the mall, not watch this shit.” The blond said, emerald eyes glaring at the readhead with severe intensity.

Yuuri watched the two bicker before the whole group filed out of the coffee shop. He shook his head. He hated girls like the redhead. Girls who didn’t care who they had to exploit to get the ego boost they needed.

Yuuri closed his laptop and headed back to the dorms. Phichit was out and about, so Yuuri took the opportunity to finally release all his bottled up emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking about switching perspectives like this so let me know what you think of that. Thanks again!


	3. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So more time has passed and I cannot thank you guys enough for all the awesome reactions! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions! Also special shout out to Lhuisuh16 for giving me an awesome suggestion that's actually the main basis of this chapter! Thanks again Lhuisuh16!

Viktor arrived at the coffee shop earlier than usual, in hopes of getting more time with Yuuri. He felt like all he did was work. He counted on Yuuri’s face to brighten up his day. To him, it was more of a pick me up than the vanilla latte he ordered every morning. 

Viktor could tell that there was more to Yuuri than those cold blank eyes. Occasionally, Yuuri would read something off of his screen and his eyes would sparkle with delight, only to return to their usual blank expression. Other times, the corners of the young man’s lips would tug themselves into a faint smile, as he overheard funny conversations of other patrons. 

Viktor was unsure how he felt about these habits. For one, he was glad that the young man experienced happiness, however he also felt a strong twinge of jealousy each time.

_ Those people aren’t even trying. Why can’t you smile like that for me? _ , Viktor would often wonder to himself. 

Viktor went to Yuuri’s usual spot in the far back corner, and sat down across from him once again. The two men sat in silence for almost two minutes before Viktor finally decided to speak up. 

“Can I get you anything? A drink maybe? They make excellent lattes here.” Viktor asked, unsure of how the man would respond. 

“Ah, no. That’s very kind of you though, thank you.” Yuuri said, looking up from his computer. It almost appeared as if his eyes had softened a bit, however they quickly returned back to their normal empty selves.

Viktor was shocked. He hadn’t expected more than a one or two worded response, let alone a thank you. 

“Of course. So you go to school? What year are you?” Viktor asked, trying to keep the conversation alive

“Senior.” Yuuri stated, not looking up. It was apparent he was back to his normal self again.

Viktor had thought Yuuri to be a little younger than that, but decided not to dwell on it too much.

“So… What do you study?” Viktor prodded. It was obvious that they were getting practically nowhere with this conversation.  Yuuri let out a sigh before responding.

“Engineering.” He stated, once again not bothering to look up. 

Viktor was an architect himself, so having any connection with Yuuri, if only in slight made him happy.

“That’s interesting. I’m an architect myself, which is a branch of engineering.” Viktor rambled slightly.

Yuuri gave a short nod followed by another one worded response.

“Interesting.” 

_ Yeah right. You don’t look interested at all. How can I get through to you? How can I be the reason for the sparkle in your eyes? _ Viktor thought to himself. Viktor told himself he was being too impatient. However, he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so sorry this chapter is later than usual as I usually post earlier in the day. Also, I just want to once again thank all of you who have Subscribed, left Kudos, and left comments. I cannot thank you all enough! Also, special shout out to Inkpelt for an awesome suggestion used in this story! If anyone has suggestions, or ideas that they'd like to see in this story let me know and I'll do my best to include them.
> 
> WARNING: There are mentions and proceedings of self punishment but they are NOT executed by physical harm.

 

Yuuri sat quietly at his table, counting down the seconds until Viktor arrived. The man was practically clockwork. Everyday, at exactly 8:02, Viktor would walk through the doors of the coffee shop, save a couple of random incidences where he was a minute or two late. Yuuri scolded himself for paying such close attention.

_ Idiot. Don’t get attached, don’t make yourself vulnerable. He could get anyone. Why on earth would he want you?  _ His mind would chided continuously. Yet, he found himself unable to listen, unable to heed the warnings his mind gave him. Yuuri didn’t know what his problem was. He usually had no issue emotionally detaching himself from any person or situation.

As Viktor walked in, Yuuri almost smiled, but managed to stop himself just before his lips tugged upwards. He watched Viktor order two drinks instead of his usual one, and walk over to his, or now more accurately, their table. Viktor set one drink down near Yuuri, and began to speak.

“It’s a vanilla latte. I know I’ve mentioned it before, but they’re excellent from here. If you don’t like it, don’t worry about it. I just thought you might like it” Viktor rambled on.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. People didn’t do things like that for him often, so when they did he was always happy.

“That’s so kind of you! Thank you so much!” Yuuri said through a smile before he took a sip. His smile faded quickly once he realized what he had done.

_ Idiot! _ His mind scolded.  _ You showed way too much. You’ll have to be punished later. _

Yuuri’s deep brown eyes quickly saddened. His mind was right. He showed to much. Now he would have to pay his usual consequence. He looked up to notice Viktor smiling at him, his soft blue eyes never leaving his chocolate brown ones.

“Do you like it? Viktor asked, almost seeming worried that Yuuri did not enjoy his latte. 

“Yeah. It was good. Thanks again.” Yuuri may have been jaded, but he rarely forgot his manners. Only on occasion, like the incident with the redheaded girl, did he save his manners for more deserving people.

“Of course.” Viktor stated, eyes mirroring disappointment. As the silver haired man left, Yuuri felt his own disappointment, only he refused to let himself show it. 

He went back to his dorm, got out his dreaded red notebook, and began his punishment. He would not eat, drink, or move until he had written “I am worthless.” One hundred and fifty times.

 

_ I am worthless _

_ I am worthless _

_ I am worthless _

_ I am... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely Katsudons! So this chapter is pretty short but it is quite pivotal. Also, thank you to all who have left comments, suggestions, Kudos, and subscriptions. I cannot thank you all enough for the amazing support on this story!

Viktor was unsure of how to feel. He was torn between elation, having been one of the few to be graced with Yuuri’s addicting smile, and sadness, having seen it fade so quickly. It was almost as if the younger man didn’t want those to see him smile. Viktor couldn’t imagine why. He had only seen that smile once, and he hungered to see it again. All day, during work, all he could think about was that intoxicating smile, and it was the last thing he saw before the warm blanket of sleep enveloped him. 

Viktor woke with a start, realizing his alarm didn’t go off. He calmed down once he realized it was Saturday. Viktor went to the coffee on Saturdays despite not working because his body needed the caffeine, and his eyes needed Yuuri. 

He walked into the coffee shop, noticing the quickly fading glint in Yuuri’s eyes as he looked up. Viktor ordered his usual, and headed straight for their table. Viktor had a plan. A plan that he was counting on.

“Um, h-hey Yuuri.” Viktor stammered.  _ Idiot. What’s wrong with you? Calm down, he’s one person. _

“Hey.” Yuuri said, eyes giving away his happiness. 

“Do you have class today.” He asked, hoping the answer would be no.

“Not until about four.” Yuuri stated through a sigh. Not exactly what Viktor was hoping for but still manageable.

“Do you maybe want to go… somewhere else?” Viktor finally got out. Yuuri quickly looked up, the sparkle in his eyes returned. He closed his laptop and for once, gave Viktor his full attention. 

“Where did you have in mind?”

“Well there’s this restaurant downtown, Fado, it’s called. Well it’s more like a pub but they make the best chicken tenders and…” Viktor trailed off, realizing that he was rambling. Yuuri seemed to be the only person who he ever rambled around.

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Viktor’s face broke out into a wide grin as he waited for Yuuri to stand and follow him out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the restaurant mentioned is real. Fado is a great Irish pub and they make the best chicken tenders and burgers. I completely recommend going there if you're ever in the downtown Chicago area!


	6. Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest chapter yet, because I did say I wanted to make longer chapters. Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos, comments, suggestions, and bookmarks. I cannot thank you all for the support. Also, extra props for anyone who can guess what city this is in. (Hint: It's a major city!) Anyway, enough rambling. Please, enjoy!

Yuuri was surprised by Viktor’s invitation. Viktor actually wanted to spend more time with him? 

_ Calm down idiot. He probably has nothing better to do. He probably feels sorry for you. Who would actually want to spend time with you? _

The voice hurt Yuuri, however he managed to push it away. For once in a very long time, he let his head swim in the joy of his surrounding, a joy that drowned his vicious thoughts. Using the courage found within his joy, Yuuri tried to initiate conversation. “Tried” being the key word here.

“So uh…” Viktor glanced up at him, a curious look in his eyes.  _ Crap. Idiot. Uh, talk about music, everyone likes music right? _ His mind panicked.

“So do you like music?”  _ No, you idiot, he’s the one person in the world who hates music. _

“Yes. I can listen to most genres, but my favorites are jazz and rock.” Viktor stated, a small smile crossing his face. 

“Those are almost on the opposite sides of the spectrum.” Yuuri remarked.

“I know. I like the calmness of jazz, as well as the usually upbeat sound of rock. It really depends on my mood.  What type of music do you like?” 

“I prefer alternative or classical.” Yuuri stated, not having to give it much thought. 

“Talk about opposite ends. Anyway, here we are!”

The place didn’t seem like much from the outside, but the detailing inside was rustic, yet intricate. Nearly everything was wooden. Wooden tables, floors, and some walls. However, the first thought that crossed Yuuri’s mind was  _ Wow, this place really loves their Guinness.  _ And it was true. Being an irish pub, Fado took great pride in their Guinness. They had at least two different types on tap, and all sorts of signs and specials, not to mention special glasses to serve it in. 

They seated themselves at the table with the big metal tree looking piece of art in the middle of it. They took the two bar stools on the end and looked over the menu. 

“They make amazing chicken tenders here.” Viktor mentioned once again.

“I know. You’ve said that already. Chicken tenders it is.” Yuuri decided through a sigh. “What sauce do you recommend?” 

“Definitely the Guinness barbecue.” Viktor replied. 

_ More Guinness.  _

“Would you like a drink?” Viktor asked. 

“I kind of feel obligated to have a Guinness.” Yuuri remarked. Viktor chuckled. 

The waitress came by and took their orders. They ordered drinks and food at the same time since they knew what they wanted. 

“So uh… thanks for bringing me here.” Yuuri said, not looking up. 

“Of course. It’s my treat.” Yuuri looked up at Viktor quickly, almost in a panic.

“N-no please. Let me pay half.” His eyes plead with Viktor, to no avail.

“No. I insist. Spending time with you is certainly worth paying the bill in full. It’s the least I could do for this privilege.” 

Yuuri felt the skin on his face tingle, no doubt in a blush.  _ Did he really just say all that? Did he really mean it?  _

“Please. It’s really not that big a deal.”  _ I’m not that big a deal. _ “Just let me pay half.”

“Yuuri, please. If it’s not that big a deal, just let me cover it.” Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes. Why did this man care for him so much? 

“I’ve got to go to the washroom, I’ll be right back.” Viktor looked up at him, eyes etched in concern, but nonetheless gave Yuuri a short nod. 

Yuuri locked himself in a stall, and started crying. Not only was Viktor nicer than almost anyone else he had ever met, he actually seemed to care about Yuuri. And Yuuri had been so mean to him. Yet, he was still patient with him.

* * *

After Yuuri cleaned up and went to the table, the food and drinks were there. Viktor noticed Yuuri and gave him that bedazzling smile that Yuuri loved so much. 

“Oh my gosh. This looks amazing.”  _ Not only the food though. _

“Let me know what you think.”

Yuuri noticed that the chicken tenders were not the usual, frozen chicken tenders he had expected. The batter on these were light and fluffy. He took a bite, and was amazed. The batter had a slight crisp, and the chicken was juicy. 

“How is it?” Viktor asked.

“It’s amazing. It’s unlike any chicken tender I’ve ever had.” Yuuri said, hearing the excitement in his own voice.

“These are beer battered. So they’re a little different.” Viktor stated.

Yuuri sipped at his beer. That too was a different flavor. It was bitter, and thick. Not at all what he was expecting, but not bad either.

“So tell me, what do you do for fun?” Viktor inquired. Yuuri had to seriously think about that. He never really did much for fun. He dabbled in art, but never considered himself an artist. He mostly did school work and not much else. Certainly nothing of interest. Yuuri kept his eyes and head down, not wanting to admit that he did absolutely nothing to one of the few people he liked.

“Okay then. What’s your favorite food?” Yuuri perked up at that. 

“Katsudon.” Yuuri said quickly. He didn’t have to think about that.

“Katsudon?” Viktor asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. 

“It’s got pork cutlet, egg, and rice in it. It’s really good.”

“Sounds interesting.”

After they finished their meal (that Viktor had payed for in full, much to Yuuri’s dismay) Yuuri went back to his house and thought of the red notebook. He thought of writing in it, but pushed the thought away. He had a good time, he wanted it to stay a good time. With that thought in mind, he trashed the notebook. He didn’t want to punish himself anymore. Especially when it came to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made you guys hungry. Also how do we feel about Yuuri opening up more? Let me know in the comments!


	7. "Friendship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Super sorry for the late update. Anyway, I've recently hit 100 kudos! Thank you to each and every one of you! And thank you to all who have subscribed, bookmarked and commented as well! You guys are the best! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Viktor was on cloud nine. He hadn’t expected Yuuri to accept his offer, let alone how smoothly the meal went. He was so caught up in the conversations they were having, that he forgot to ask for Yuuri’s phone number, so he would have to wait until the next time he went for coffee. Since it was one of his two days off, he forwent going home and instead attended various shops. 

Viktor walked inside a flower shop, and his mind instantly drifted to Yuuri. He wanted to get the younger man something, but nothing too pushy or suggestive. He settled on a single yellow rose, the symbol of friendship. 

He went home to his apartment and placed the rose in a small vase, to keep it live until the next day. He decided to put on a film. He chose a comedy, his favorite genre, but found himself unable to focus on the film. Instead, his mind was full of Yuuri. He couldn’t stop thinking of how the man smiled, ever so slightly, while his beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled bright enough to rival any star in the whole night sky. 

He wasn’t sure if Yuuri was aware of how beautiful he truly was, or aware of how much he captivated him. Viktor was certain Yuuri knew. He had to know. Right? 

Uninterested in the movie he put on, he drifted to sleep, thinking only of Yuuri.

* * *

Viktor woke with a start. He hadn’t realized that he fell asleep. He checked the time. It was around 6:30 and he was hungry, having not eaten dinner. He got up and scoured the kitchen for something to eat. Viktor was not much of a cook, so his fridge and freezer had takeout from previous nights, as well as a myriad of frozen foods. He took out a T.V dinner and popped it in the oven. All he could think about while he ate were Yuuri’s fascinating eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is underway! I'll get it up ASAP!


	8. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this chapter is pretty heavy on dialogue. It's also semi emotional I guess... you guys can be the judge of that. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! I appreciate each and every one of you! Enjoy!

As soon as Yuuri saw Viktor walk into the coffee shop with a yellow rose, his heart sank. Of course. Viktor didn’t really care for Yuuri. He just wanted to see if he could get him. That had to be it. And now, Viktor was going to use that stupid rose to woo some other lucky person who Yuuri though was probably a lot better than he could ever be. And to think, he was actually starting to trust him.

_ Idiot. You were warned. You should have never trusted him _ . _ Now look. You’re hurt because you trusted him. _

Yuuri knew that seeing Viktor hand of the flower would hurt more than anything. He had to leave. He picked up his belongings and headed for the door. He walked past Viktor, nearly walking into him, and glared a deep, hard glare right into those icy blue eyes. He then walked out the door, at a quick sharp pace. 

He heard Viktor call after him, but ignored it. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri!” Viktor called. 

Yuuri continued to ignore him until he ran in front of him, grabbing his shoulders to stop him. 

“What do you want?” Yuuri yelled through tears. “Go get your new date! You don’t need me!” Viktor's eyes drifted to the rose, a feeling of understanding  coming over him. 

“Yuuri.” Victor started.

“What?” Yuuri asked, his voice sharp and sad all at the same time.

“The rose. I bought it for you.” Viktor said calmly.

“Yeah right.” _Why should I believe you?_

“No really. A yellow rose symbolizes friendship. And we are friends aren’t we?” Yuuri nodded, furiously wiping the tears from his cheeks and eyes with his sleeves. 

“Thank you. It’s beautiful. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Viktor asked, a confused look in his eyes.

“For everything. For being so mean. For you seeing me like this.”

“Don’t apologize. You weren’t mean. Besides, it’s nice being here for you.”

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why waste your time? Why bother with someone like me?”

“You’re not a waste of time, Yuuri.” Viktor started. “And we’re friends. That’s why I bother.”

Yuuri’s next reply was not with words, but rather a soft hug. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and they shared that moment for a few seconds. Yuuri wanted it to last forever, but pulled away. 

“Thank you.”

Viktor didn’t respond until his face lit up.

“Oh. I almost forgot. Can I have your phone number?”

Yuuri smiled as he gave him the number. Yuuri left the spot, rose in hand feeling warm all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions, or things you would like to see in this story, let me know and I'll do my best to include it. Thanks for reading!


	9. Mixed Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry. I'll try to be better about that. Thanks to all who have commented, left kudos, comments, and subscribed! You guys are great! Anyway here is chapter 9!

Viktor found himself unable to focus on his work all throughout that day. His closest friend and favorite colleague Chris Giacometti noticed his unusual lack of focus, much to Viktors dismay.  
“Say Viktor, you seem a bit…off today. Spill it.” Viktor didn’t want to spill it however, so he tried his best to worm out of it.  
“W-what are you t-talking about?” Despite his charms and charisma, lying and holding back secrets were two things Viktor was absolutely horrible at.  
“You know damn well what I’m talking about Viktor.” Chris said, glaring at him with icy green eyes.  
Viktor let out a sigh and proceeded to talk.  
“I met someone named Yuuri, and I really like him. But I’m not sure if he feels the same. I have his number but-”  
“Text him!” Chris interrupted excitedly.  
“What? No, I just got his number. That’d be a little rushed, don’t you think?”  
“No!” Chris exclaimed, grabbing Viktors cell phone from off his desk. “You think too much!”  
“Hey! What are you doing?” Viktor yelled as Chris shuffled through his contacts.  
“Helping you out.” Chris said nonchalantly, dodging Viktor’s attempts at grabbing his phone.  
Viktor sat in a huff, watching Chris type. After Chris was done he flipped the phone towards Viktor letting him read it, but not returning his phone. Viktors eyes widened and his face flushed as he read what was on the screen.

_**Hello my beautiful rosebud.** _

“What the fuck Chris? Give me back my phone.” Viktor said, reaching for the phone, but to no avail.  
“And… send! Chris exclaimed, ignoring Viktor’s glare.  
“You son of a bitch!” Viktor roared, contemplating on whether or not to tackle him.  
“You’re welcome!” Chris responded, laughing uncontrollably.  
Just then, the phone buzzed, and Viktor picked it up, glaring at Chris the whole time.

_**Umm… Hi?** _

 

Viktor flushed as he typed out a reply.

 

_**Sorry! My idiotic co- worker sent that…** _

 

A few seconds later, another response came.

 

_**How would he know who to text though? Unless he just chose a random contact…** _

 

_Shit. Think motherfucker, think._ Viktor thought to himself. Yuuri was certainly clever.

 

_**Uhh… I may have told him something…** _

 

Viktor anciently waited for a reply. Idiot, his mind chidded. He glared at Chris upon hearing him laugh.

 

_**What exactly did you tell him??** _

 

_Fuck._

 

_**Just that we had just met and about how we went for lunch (which was great btw)...** _

 

**Oh.**

**_Oh?_ **

****

**_Nothing. Gotta go study now. Bye._ **

****

**_Wait!_ **

****

**_?_ **

****

**_Dinner tomorrow? At seven? I’ll met you by the coffee shop…_ **

****

**_Where?_ **

****

**_It’s a surprise!_ **

****

**_...Alright. See you then._ **

****

**_See you!_ **

 

Viktor would never admit it out loud, but he was thankful for Chris’s little bout of meddling.  
“So?” Chris asked as Viktor set his phone down on the desk.  
“Dinner tomorrow.” Viktor stated blankly.  
“See! You’re welcome!” Chris said, winking at Viktor.  
“Yeah whatever, asshole.” Viktor said as Chris laughed. “Let's get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome!


	11. Fashionably Early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. You guys can be angry. Apparently I had this chapter done and just forgot to post it. :/ Unfortunately, I was stuck in a mental hospital so I could not post. Anyway, I really think you guys will like this chapter. Thanks to all who have left comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks. I appreciate every one of you! Enjoy!

Yuuri stared at his closet in frustration. His wardrobe contained absolutely nothing notable. Mostly just jeans and hoodies that were old and worn down.  _ Why are you even making a big deal out out of this? It’s not like this is a date or anything…  _ His mind wondered as he sifted through his clothing. Just then, he heard someone knock on his bedroom door. He knew without even asking that it was Phichit.

“Yeah, come in.” Yuuri said.

“What’s up Yuuri?” Phichit asked.

“Not much.” Yuuri stated as he continued to sift through his wardrobe.

“Since when did you ever care about your outfit?” Phichit inquired curiously.

“I don’t usually, but I’m going out to dinner with this guy and-”

“You’re going on a date?” Phichit asked excitedly. 

“N-No Phichit, it’s nothing like tha-”

“Thee Yuuri Katsuki is going on a  _ date _ ? Call the press! This is a once in a lifetime story!” Phichit teased.

“Phichit!” Yuuri scolded. “I told you it’s not a date!”

“Okay Yuuri! No more chit-chat! We’ve got to make you look fabulous!” Phichit exclaimed, clearly not listening to a word Yuuri was saying.

… 

Phichit smiled at Yuuri for a moment, admiring his handiwork. He had lent Yuuri his grey button up sweater with a low neckline, a lighter grey t-shirt to go underneath and a pair of black skinny jeans. It was a great coincidence and convenience that they pretty much shared the same size. However, they did not share the same shoe size, so Yuuri settled on his black high top converse. 

On top of the clothing, Phichit had used gel to smooth back Yuuri’s normally spiky hair. Yuuri looked in the mirror, for once admiring himself rather than the opposite. He had to admit, he was glad that Phichit had decided to come into his room. He felt a slight pang of confidence, a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

“Damn. I am good. You look great, Yuuri!”

Yuuri felt himself flush under Phichit’s complement.

“Thanks Phichit… I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it. Tell me everything that happens tonight and we’ll call it even alright?” Yuuri nodded slowly. He had no idea where he would be without Phichit. He felt excited and slightly nervous about going to dinner with Viktor, even if it wasn’t technically a date. 

It was five- thirty, and Yuuri had every intention to be there early, so after thanking Phichit a few more times, he headed for the door, and set out for the coffee shop.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


	12. To Date or Not to Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's this weird end note saying "Thanks for reading, I'll try to get chapter four up as soon as possible" And I have no clue how to erase it. I'll try to get right on it. Anyway, here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!

As viktor walked in the coffee shop, he found himself completely breathless. His eyes skimmed up and down Yuuri’s thin frame, stopping at his hips. He noted how the sweater he was wearing hugged them ever so perfectly, as well as his slim waist. How he loved Yuuri’s slim waist and hips. He loved the boy’s small figure altogether. As he walked over and sat down, he saw Yuuri perk up and greet him with one of his big, bright, genuine smiles.

“Hello Yuuri. Are you ready?”

“Not until you tell me where we’re going!” Yuuri shot as he stuck out a mock pouty lip.

_Huh. That’s new. Joking?_

“Well if that’s how it is, I suppose I should just go home. And what a shame that would be, because I was really looking forward to this date.” Viktor said, obviously joking. The smile on his face quickly changed to confusion as Yuuri blushed a bright, tomato red.

“D-did you say a _date?_ ”

_Shit._

“Um… Yes? Is that not what this is?”

“I didn’t th-think so.”

“What did you think it was?”

“I don’t know… A friendly dinner?” Viktor put his fingertips to his forehead and closed his eyes, as an odd thought came to him.

“Yuuri, have you ever been on a date?”

“N-no. Never.”

_How? You’re so perfect…_

“Do you want to go on one?” Viktor asked, still confused on how Yurri had never been on a date.

“When?”

“Right now. With me.” Viktor practically held his breath as he waited for a response. It was either hit or miss, and he knew that.

“I g-guess it could be fun.” It took every ounce of self control Viktor had to not literally jump for joy.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Viktor asked as he held out his arm. Yuuri was unsure of what to do until it clicked and he took Viktor’s arm. They walked to the curb, arm in arm to hail a taxi.

“Where to?” The taxi man asked in his gruff, husky voice. Viktor leaned over the front of the taxi and whispered into the driver’s ear.

“Alright, not bad, not bad at all.” Viktor asked the taxi guy to say that so that Yuuri would become more excited. Viktor watched as Yuuri stared out the window at everything whizzing by.

As they arrived at their destination, it was Viktor who was most excited. He paid the taxi man and took Yuuri’s arm once again as they headed into a nice Italian restaurant called _Little Rome Italian Ristorante._ As they walked in hey were greeted with a young, peppy waitress.

“Hello. I have a reservation for six- thirty.” Viktor stated as he leaned over the counter.

“Okay. Name?”

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Arighty. You’re a little early, so please have a seat as they prep your table.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

As they sat down, Viktor felt the urge to question Yuuri on his severe lack of dating experience, but thought it better to wait a few minutes. Despite his decision, he started the questioning anyway, almost sure it would be better than the awkward silence they were faced with now.

“So you’ve seriously never been on a date?” So maybe it wasn’t the best choice of words, but it was sure to get the ball rolling.

“No, not one. What exactly does a date entail” Yuuri asked as his face turned bright red.

“Usually an activity, dinner, or both. They usually involve _flirting._ Hm… what else? I’m trying to think…”

“Ugh. I’m a very lousy flirt. Incase you couldn’t tell.” Yuuri said with what looked like shame in his downcast eyes.

“Don’t worry about flirting then, leave it to me gorgeous.” Viktor said, winking. This caused Yuuri to turn an even deeper red than before. Just then, the waitress came to lead them to their table, and as they sat down, Viktor knew he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
